


И не осталось преград-1

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, cockslut!Chris, top!Zach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак запал на Криса, но не уверен, гей ли тот. А когда их игра не оставляет сомнений в этом, то Зак начинает подозревать, что Пайн - актив. Уступать ведущую роль Зак не хочет, но морально готовится к этому.<br/>Но в реальности все оказывается совсем наоборот. Крис умеет удивлять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И не осталось преград-1

У Закари был очень точный гей-радар. Настолько точный, что его можно было счесть эталоном. Да и немудрено было такой заполучить, потому что Куинто не хотел палиться раньше времени. Это в университете было проще, да и был он там такой не один. К тому же, преподавателям были безразличны предпочтения и ориентация студентов, главное, чтобы они показывали хорошие результаты. Но именно там, на пари с Мэттом, Зак и научился определять «своих» с точностью до одной миллионной.  
В общем, гей-радар Зака не врал, когда сиреной ревел о том, что Пайн – свой. Делать первый шаг Закари пока не торопился, на полную наслаждаясь заводящей томной игрой: то Крис будто невзначай проводил по его бедру рукой, то отпивал из стакана Зака, то пытался протиснуться мимо него в гримерку, ходя ширины входа хватило бы на троих таких, как они. То, что каждый день превращался в игру «кто дольше не отведет взгляд», можно было не говорить. Каждый вечер Зак уходил в свой трейлер, улыбаясь, как наигравшийся досыта ребенок.  
Игра была острой и заводящей, но пока никто из них не переступал черту, смакуя пряные моменты флирта и обещая гораздо больше. Но – не сейчас.  
К тому же, у Закари был одно сомнение, которое на ноль делило весь задор их с Крисом игры. Сам Куинто даже не пробовал быть пассивом, и никто из его партнеров никогда не возражал, несмотря на собственные предпочтения. Но Крис производил впечатление адского топа, настолько уверенными и собственническими иногда были его прикосновения и взгляды. Закари уступать не собирался, но и Крис мог оказаться настолько же принципиальным. И эта ложка дегтя портила целую цистерну меда, в которую понемногу превращалась жизнь Закари Куинто.  
Наконец, когда экватор съемок был пережит, оба игрока решили, что время пришло. Крис неожиданно возник перед Заком после общего ужина, понемногу, наступая на носки ботинок и заставляя пятиться, оттеснил его в темный угол и прижал к стенке. Для надежности Пайн еще и уперся ладонями в стену, замыкая Зака в кольцо рук так, что было не вырваться. И оба молчали, улыбаясь и глядя друг на друга, оба уже понимали, что время пришло и пора делать последний, самый волнующий шаг. Крис, облизнувшись, наклонился к Заку и осторожно, сначала ловя губами дыхание, потом, едва касаясь губ, поцеловал томно и смакующе – знакомился. Зак притянул его поближе за воротник и заставил углубить поцелуй, постарался перехватить ведущую роль. Но Крис не давал, сам целовал его все жарче и яростнее, притерся так плотно, что ширинками они уперлись друг в друга, и ткань нагревалась от трения.  
Крис раскрытой ладонью провел по плечу Зака, по боку и, наконец, положил ее ему на зад. Куинто тут же отстранился и посмотрел на Криса с хитрым прищуром.  
\- К тебе или ко мне? – по-своему понял его Пайн. Зак помолчал еще пару минут, лаская взглядом распухшие и покрасневшие губы Криса, и ответил:  
\- Ко мне.  
Там, где он чувствовал себя хозяином, было бы проще утвердиться в активных позициях, а Крис, судя по всему, был настроен на основательную борьбу.  
Едва открыв дверь трейлера, Зак почувствовал, как его впихнули внутрь, и Пайн пристроился сзади, горячо дыша в ухо. Левой рукой он держал Закари поперек груди, а правой уже вовсю оглаживал его вставший член, неудобно упершийся в шов джинсов. Зак попытался было запротестовать и вывернуться, но Крис держал крепко, гладил мягко, но правильно, и дышал в ухо, зажигая и заводя на всю катушку. Куинто хотел что-то сказать, но уже не получалось, Крис урчал сзади, вибрация шла через его грудь в спину Зака, жаркое дыхание оглушало следом, а стояк Пайна, вовсю тершийся о задницу Зака, мутил мысли. Куинто впервые в жизни задумался о том, что мог бы сдать позиции, но именно в этот момент Крис выпустил его, обошел и встал на колени прямо под удивленным взглядом Закари.  
От неожиданности тот опешил, поэтому не мог помешать ловким пальцам расстегнуть джинсы и забраться в трусы, а Крис вовсю оглаживал его, заглядывая в глаза с нескрываемым желанием. Отказать такому Пайну Зак не смог бы никогда. Он стянул джинсы на бедра, приспустил под яйца резинку трусов, и, едва дождавшись этого, Крис прижался губами к его животу, понемногу спускаясь вниз, выводил носом затейливые узоры. Вдоволь нанюхавшись, Пайн прижал член Зака к животу и облизал его по всей длине, все еще смотря Куинто в глаза. От этой картинки у Зака заполыхали уши, настолько горяча она была. Пайн был похож на наркомана, добравшегося до вожделенной дозы и собиравшийся употребить ее не спеша, растягивая удовольствие надолго. Зак зажмурился и застонал. Черт, даже если Пайн его сегодня трахнет, за один только этот отсос он готов был уступить.  
Крис брал понемногу, но зато впустил сразу в горло, а Зак все старался не трахать его рот, с томным наслаждением глядя, как оттягивает щеку Криса головка двигавшегося за ней члена. Пайн – и эта мысль неожиданно понравилась Заку – имел сейчас настолько шлюшный вид, что хотелось втрахать его в матрас, в пол, в самый ад, лишь бы подольше тискать его за упругий зад, насаживая Пайна на себя до упора. Но, и Зак знал правила игры, - если тебе отсасывают, то сегодня ты в пассиве. И Куинто уже был согласен. За эти сладкие губы на его члене, за игривый и дразнящий язык, прохаживающийся вкруговую по головке, он бы не только свой зад отдал, и это было бы честным обменом.  
Крис выпустил его член изо рта, напоследок поцеловав головку, и поднялся. У Зака похолодело в груди – вот и пришло время расплаты. Пайн же, не сводя с него взгляда, стянул через голову футболку, взялся за пояс брюк и медленно расстегнул его, вытащил из шлевок, продолжая дразнить. Или же - давая Заку время подготовиться к серьезной атаке. Но Куинто все смотрел завороженно, как кролик на удава, мельком замечая и нежно-розовые, какие-то по-детски невинные Крисовы соски, которые были просто созданы для того, чтобы их кусать и заставлять наливаться яркой кровью, торчать и снова и снова проситься в рот; невесомую дорожку светло-русых волос, скрывающуюся под уже расстегнутой ширинкой и резинкой трусов, и блядский, адский Крисов взгляд, так много сейчас обещавший. У Зака перехватило дыхание, чего не было уже давно, с юности, когда он еще только открывал для себя возможности своего и чужого тела, терял разум от удовольствия.  
Крис наконец позволил брюкам скользнуть на пол, все еще играясь, подцепил широкую резинку трусов и оттянул их в сторону, показывая жадному взгляду Зака темно-розовую, обнажившуюся головку члена. Куинто уже не думал о том, что сейчас его насадят на этот самый член, мог только любоваться. Он был красивый: ровный, гладкий, лобок и мошонка были выбриты начисто, и у Зака пересохло в горле, едва он подумал, что и вся промежность, и задница Криса была такой же гладенькой. От этой догадки его член дернулся раз, еще и еще, и встал так, что почти прижался к животу. Крис же, увидев это, так сладко застонал, заставив Зака пожалеть, что он не записал этот прекрасный звук на телефон, чтобы поставить вместо сигнала смс.  
Пайн, все еще не говоря ни слова, снял трусы, переступил через валявшуюся на полу одежду и, не спросив ни разрешения, ни предложив сам, направился к кровати и спокойно, так привычно – на удивление Зака – встал на колени и прогнулся, упираясь в матрас ладонями.  
Закари застыл, ошарашенный и обрадованный неожиданной мыслью, а потом уперся взглядом в гладковыбритые ягодицы и расселину между ними, и забыл обо всем, кроме двух упругих бледных половинок пайновского зада, между которыми темнело уже чуть приоткрытое отверстие. Куинто сделал первый неуверенный шаг, второй, все еще не сводя глаз с пульсирующей гладкой дырки, встал перед кроватью на колени и вмазался ртом между ягодиц Криса. Пайн, почувствовав это, снова сладко застонал, так горячо и порнушно, что мог бы ангела свести с ума, а Зак ангелом не был. Его несколько месяцев водили за член, кружили голову, дразнили и провоцировали, а теперь тесный зад был весь в его власти, как и сам Крис – гладкий, горячий, сходящий с ума не хуже, чем сам Куинто.   
Закари провел губами по расселине, поцеловал и лизнул копчик, провел языком снова вниз и сразу, доверяя безоговорочно тому, что Крис готовился. Потом напряг язык, протолкнул сквозь поддавшиеся мышцы и расслабил только внутри, оглаживая, дразня гладкие стенки. Крис выгнулся под ним как кот, и глаза у него были сейчас тоже кошачьи, затуманенные словно от валерьянки. Пайн обернулся и, глядя как Зак вылизывает ему зад и промежность, урчал от каждого толчка или поворота языка внутри, и все смотрел, дыша уже через рот и сипло выдыхая. Он толкался задницей Заку на язык, обволакивал собой, заставляя входить глубже. А когда Куинто погладил твердый, пульсирующий член, Крис вывернулся из-под него.  
Зак сперва не понял, что произошло, не причинил ли он боли, но Пайн лег на спину, поднял и развел ноги. И приглашение было настолько недвусмысленным, что Зак мгновенно же оказался поверх Криса, вжал собой в матрас.  
\- Я думал, ты актив, - признался он ему на ухо, услышал в ответ насмешливый хмык.  
Пайн вообще не говорил, только телом или выражением лица показывал, чего хочет и как. Зак не стал продолжать показывать себя поверившим в шутку простаком, втерся во влажную расселину членом, наклонился к лицу Криса и поцеловал со всей накопленной ненасытностью. От сознания того, что сейчас сбудется его мокрая фантазия последних месяцев, возбуждение все росло, член пульсировал от жадного желания, а Крис терся об него в ответ и тихонько, чуть жалобно постанывал. Он вцепился в задницу Закари пальцами, больно сжал, прижимая к себе, и заявил:  
\- Хочу твой член. В себя.  
Уточнять было не нужно, Зак и сам терял разумные мысли от того же желания, но все равно хотелось еще – пощупать, погладить, потереться о тело, вызывавшее такие горячие мысли.  
\- Зак! – требовал Крис, сил на долгие объяснения не хватало, и он прожигал Куинто взглядом, слишком требовательным и откровенным, чтобы Куинто мог отказать.  
Он нехотя поднялся, добрался до чертовой тумбочки, стоявшей, казалось, в миле от распаренного, зовущего к себе Криса, вытащил упаковку с презервативами и тюбик. Заглядевшийся Зак оставил ящик открытым, настолько ему хотелось снова лечь на Пайна, трахнуть так, чтобы он ничего больше не мог ни сделать, ни сказать, только принимать и просить больше.  
Вся подготовка прошла как в тумане. Зак растягивал Криса тремя пальцами, трахал, погружая их так глубоко как мог, а Пайн закатывал глаза и втягивал пальцы в себя, обнимал горячей теснотой. Сил терпеть не оставалось, Зак наскоро, торопясь, натянул презерватив, смазал его и сразу вставил – до упора, уже не жалея и не беспокоясь. Член вошел легко и гладко, как домой, горячее тело обтянуло его собой, и даже латекс не мог скрыть жара Пайна, передававшегося и Заку тоже.  
По телу прошла горячая, сладкая волна, от которой стало приторно во рту, а позвоночник будто заискрился. Зак зажмурился и толкнулся снова, погружаясь в бесстыдно предложенное тело. Крис плотно обхватил его ногами, как задницей – член, приподнялся, чтобы опереться на локти и подмахнул так, что у Куинто снова перехватило дыхание. Пайн, нарочито мачистый, самоуверенный, оказался такой жадной до членов шлюхой, что было делом чести оттрахать его так, чтоб он забыл даже свое имя.  
Зак уперся в матрас кулаками, приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть, как извивается под ним Крис, и начал трахать его быстро, в ровном ритме, входя до упора и выходя так, чтобы внутри оставалась только головка, которую жадно обхватывали мышцы ануса, будто не желая выпускать. Пайн стонал и поддавал бедрами, принимая в себя твердый ствол, жмурился и потел, но брал с такой готовностью, что в Заке тоже росла щедрость. Темп все нарастал, Крис не соображал, что бормочет, кусал губы, превращая их в месиво, а Куинто уже не мог остановиться. Он менял угол, но не ритм, то и дело задевал простату, от чего Пайна подкидывало под ним. Крис сжимался все туже, заставляя Зака терять самообладание и вдалбливаться в него с настоящим, почти звериным остервенением, таким же, что заставляло кусать все, что попадалось под взгляд. Куинто хищно впивался в розовые соски Криса, заставляя их краснеть и болезненно стягиваться в тугие комки; в ключицы, расцвечивая их укусами и засосами; в шею, так необдуманно выставленную Пайном на таврение.  
Зак почувствовал, что сбивается. Толчки становились рваными и невыносимо глубокими, яйца плющило о задницу Криса, а сам Пайн все громче стонал, все чаще сбиваясь на почти жалобный крик. Зак вбился в него, не рассчитав сил, подтолкнув выше по кровати, рухнул сверху, прижимая к матрасу, и кончил, так ярко и сильно, что в голове помутилось, а тело требовало только свободы и глотка воздуха. Куинто, лежа на неподвижном Крисе, пытался унять дрожь в бедрах, от которых еще крепкий, но полностью истощенный жарким сексом член дергался внутри Пайна. В живот Зака упирался еще возбужденный член Криса, но поделать с этим Куинто ничего не мог. Он был обессилен, выпит досуха. Осторожно попытавшись выйти из Криса, Закари услышал жалобный стон.  
\- Еще немного, - попросил Пайн, и Зак остановился, только приподнялся, давая руке Криса немного расстояния между слипшимися как пластырь телами.  
Крис, еще сжимая в себе член Зака, обхватил свой и начал дрочить, горячо и яростно, мутными глазами не отпуская от себя восхищенный взгляд Куинто. Пайна трясло от желания кончить, но, видимо, сделать это без елдака в заднице он не мог, поэтому не выпускал из себя, даже когда кулак украсили первые белесые капли. Только тогда Пайна будто разомкнуло, Зак вышел, придерживая переполненную резинку, легко снял ее и завязал, стараясь не заляпать постель и пол. Пайн растекся под ним ванильной лужей, дышал, как марафонец на финише, и все еще тихонько стонал, переживая последние секунды оргазма.  
Зак без сил рухнул на кровать, уткнулся лицом в смятое одеяло. Не было возможности шевелиться, сведенные мышцы начали отдавать болью, тело истекало потом, а рядом хрипло дышал насытившийся Пайн.  
Сил на разговоры не было, вообще ни на что не было, и Зак подтянул к себе подушку, с трудом перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Крис просто затих, так же, как и Куинто, оставляя все разговоры до завтра. Это была сладкая, самая стоящая в мире вымотанность, и они сполна ее заслужили за долгие месяцы ожидания.


End file.
